Ink compositions containing charged particles are used in a wide variety of applications such as toners in electrophotography printing, pigmented ink, electrophoretic displays as well as many other applications. Liquid electrophotographic printing is a specific type of electrophotographic printing where a liquid ink is employed in the process rather than a powder toner.